Melty Blood Act Cadenza
Melty Blood Act Cadenza là bản cài đặt tiếp theo của series game đối kháng Melty Blood, sau Melty Blood Re-ACT và trước Melty Blood Actress Again. Đây là phiên bản đầu tiên trong series dành cho máy game arcade (của hãng SEGA Naomi), và cũng là phiên bản đầu tiên chơi được trên PlayStation 2. Phiên bản PC cũng ra đời không lâu sau đó. Kể từ phiên bản này, French-Bread đã ngừng làm nhà phát triển cho series Melty Blood, dù nó mang tính chất mở rộng cho Re-ACT hơn là một trò chơi hoàn toàn mới. Các nhân vật khả dụng được giới thiệu mới trong Act Cadenza là: * Aozaki Aoko * Kishima Kouma * Neco-Arc * Neco-Arc Chaos Những thay đổi đáng kể trong gameplay của Act Cadenza bao gồm: * Thêm vào khả năng Shielding (đối nghịch với EX Shielding) * Chỉnh sửa khung hình cho những cử động và đòn đánh * Thêm vào khả năng di chuyển khi sau khi né đòn (cả né lẫn lăn, tùy vào nhân vật) * Thêm vào đồng hồ bấm giờ để giới hạn thời gian mỗi trận đấu Ngoài ra còn có những thay đổi phụ như: * Chân dung mới cho từng nhân vật * Sửa lại cốt truyện của phần Arcade * Hiệu ứng chiêu thức và cử động nhân vật được nâng cấp Vai trò In Melty Blood Act Cadenza, almost all events that occur in the story-modes of the characters in this game are set in events based on alternate realities and different timelines that are totally out of current chronological timeline of Tsukihime/Melty Blood series (except certain story-modes of some characters). The story-modes of the characters in this game are basically events that occurred as if certain characters act as if they appeared for the first time in Thị trấn Misaki (Arcueid Brunestud, Ciel, Sion Eltnam Atlasia, Sion TATARI, Nrvnqsr Chaos and Night of Wallachia) and knew the inhabitants of this city in their story-modes, while other characters act as if they knew certain characters for the first time or to solve a mystery that is causing a supernatural disturbance which is disturbing the people of Misaki town (Tohno Shiki, Tohno Akiha, Hisui, Kohaku, Hisui & Kohaku, Aozaki Aoko, Yumizuka Satsuki and Len). There are those that are causing problems, and these enemies were generated and materialized by TATARI phenomenon caused by Wallachia, like if the first time they appeared in Misaki Town to terrorize the population (Nanaya Shiki, Red Arcueid and Kishima Kouma), and there are also those that appear during the confusion caused by TATARI phenomenon this same alternate reality, only to pursue their own personal goals (Akiha Vermilion and Mech-Hisui). And finally have certain characters whose events occurred within of the official chronological timeline of Tsukihime/Melty Blood series, where these small events occurred some time after the events in Melty Blood Re-ACT (Miyako Arima, Neco-Arc, White Len and Neco-Arc Chaos), then follow later on in the future when the events of Melty Blood Actress Again/Melty Blood Actress Again Current Code would occur soon. Melty Blood Act Cadenza ver.B Melty Blood Act Cadenza ver.B là phiên bản dành cho hệ máy Arcade, với nhiều thay đổi và cập nhật, trong đó đáng chú ý nhất là sự thêm vào 'White Len' ở mục các nhân vật khởi điểm và Neco-Arc Chaos ở mục nhân vật ẩn. cung cấp thêm 2 nhân vật cho người chơi. Melty Blood Act Cadenza ver.B2 Melty Blood Act Cadenza ver.B2 được tung ra để sửa những lỗi tương thích cho Melty Blood: Act Cadenza ver.B. Phát hành ngày 20 tháng 3 năm 2007. Melty Blood Act Cadenza ver.B PC Melty Blood Act Cadenza ver.B PC là phiên bản dành cho hệ máy PC với chế độ chơi đồng đội và hỗn chiến được thêm vào cùng với một boss ẩn mới, Neco-Arc Chaos Black G666 (thay choG-Akihatừ Melty Blood Re-ACT). Phiên bản được phát hành ngày 27 tháng 7 năm 2007. Tên các đội Mỗi cặp nhân vật đều có tên gọi độc nhất khi cùng đội trong các trận đấu đội. Tham khảo en: Thể_loại:Melty Blood Thể_loại:Game đối kháng